


Собственный выбор

by jana_nox



Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [10]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Donutverse, Drabble, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Каждая из них принадлежала лишь самой себе, они не обещали лишнего и не ждали понапрасну.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581655
Kudos: 3
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Собственный выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан для [IX KPOP-Aufest](https://kpop-au.diary.ru/) для команды YTN "работники".

Настоящая независимая бараночка Чон Соен весело колесила по стране почтальоншей при Кондитерском министерстве. А что, работа из лучших! Себя покажешь, на людей посмотришь, историй понахватаешься, да и свои рассказать можно. Интересно и почетно — почтальонов министерства по всему свету знают!

Сун Юци с детства была крутой пышкой, замешанной на совсем другом тесте, не то что расфуфыренные городские пироженки. Поэтому, когда появилась возможность забрать у забродившего папаши бразды правления семейным придорожным трактиром и стать самой себе хозяйкой — не колебалась ни на секунду. Собрала имеющуюся в квартире посуду да кастрюли, стащила у бойфренда (теперь уже бывшего) кожанку, по дороге на междугородний автобус заглянула в питомник, чтобы выбрать самого крупного щенка — верный товарищ в лесу всяко пригодится.

Соен проезжала мимо ее “Же’Эклер” раз в несколько месяцев и никогда не забывала заглянуть на огонек. Врывалась в трактир свободным ветром, ароматом скандальных историй и мелодией важных знакомств. Юци чуяла ее появление за некоторое время, ставила острый суп в плиту и грела домашний хлеб в печке — и спешила приветствовать дорогую гостью у порога. Ловила ее губы своими, размазывая сладкую помадку по ее лицу, поцелуи — вперед невероятных баек и потрясающих историй из неведомых земель. Каждая из них принадлежала лишь самой себе, они не обещали лишнего и не ждали понапрасну. Но тем не менее Соен всегда возвращалась, а Юци всегда ждала.


End file.
